Y casi un poco más
by manzana-kun
Summary: El tiempo sigue su curso, 17 meses y casí un poco más.  Ichigo Kurosaki dice no arrepentirse de nada, dice ser feliz y habla de vivir una vida con la que siempre soñó pero..¿Es esa la verdad? El corazón nunca miente.


Hey! Primeramente me presento, soy Manzana-kun y esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí en fanfiction, tambien es mi primer fic Ichiruki , así que espero que lo disfruten mucho! btw ya fue publicado en StopRain pero aun así me gustaria compartirla aqui tambien!

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia todo es propiedad de cierto japonés llamado Tite Kubo. Yo solo haré uso de ellos para mi historia.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Y casi un poco más...<strong>

17 meses.

-Y casi un poco más- pensó con cierta nostalgia mientras se estiraba como un felino perezoso en su cama.

No podía quejarse, esa era la vida que el siempre había querido. Paz, tranquilidad y nada relacionado con ver espíritus ni tener que meterse en los problemas de los demás. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

- Rukia- susurro con amargura sin esperar ser contestado y se quedo dormido profundamente.

¡Bam! ¡Crush! Se escucho desde abajo en la residencia Kurosaki. El pelinaranja se despertó exaltado y dio un brinco levantándose de su cama, si su padre había vuelto a romper algo en uno de sus intentos por llamar la atención, se prometió a si mismo que lo arrojaría por la ventana junto con un piano y muchos otros objetos contundentes mas ¿Acaso era imposible tomar una siesta matutina un domingo cualquiera estando el viejo loco en casa? El ex shinigami sustituto bajó las gradas con pereza, justo en el último peldaño y en medio de un gran bostezo que termino interrumpido a la mitad, se quedo absolutamente petrificado con la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

– Una, dos, tres….cuatro- No podía equivocarse, eran cuatro las siluetas que se encontraban en medio de la sala, las conto una y otra vez sin poder creerlo aun. De alguna forma trataba de hallar una respuesta numérica para comprobar que lo que veía ante sus ojos no era parte de alguna extraña ilusión. No eran desconocidos, no eran peligrosos pero en si resultaba muy confuso. -Uno, dos- volvió a contar solo para asegurarse , sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, la primera con una sonrisa de alegría en su cara y la segunda meneando la cabeza con desaprobación mientras que Isshin Kurosaki – tres- lloraba a mares dando grititos de alegría algo exagerados y abrazaba a la cuarta persona presente, -cuatro- Rukia.

-¡Mi tercera hija ha regresado! Masaki mi amor que alegría mas grande me acabas de enviar desde el cielo- decía el cabeza de familia con brillos en los ojos mientras levantaba del piso y hacía dar vueltas a la menuda shinigami

-Viejo tonto no era necesario que hagas tanto alboroto! , rompiste el jarrón de la sala y encima asustaste a Rukia chan – le reprendía la gemela pelinegra con una gota en la sien mientras contemplaba los pedazos de vidrio en el piso.

Ignorando olímpicamente el reclamo de su hija, el hombre siguió dando su sentimental discurso –¡ Rukia chan dime que regresaste para acabar con la angustiosa nueva vida del inútil de mi hijo y encaminarlo a vivir sus años de ardiente y apasionada juventud como deben de ser!- parloteaba el hombre con barba muy entusiasmado mientras abrazaba mas fuertemente a la pelinegra.

Ichigo hubiera reaccionado inmediatamente ante tales afirmaciones de su padre si no fuera porque la sorpresa aun no se iba del todo de su ser, sus piernas se encontraban como clavadas al suelo y ninguna orden de su cerebro era procesada como es debido. Si no hubiera sido por que la más fuerte de las gemelas Kurosaki derribo a su progenitor de un puñete justo en el centro de la cara provocando que este dejara a Rukia en el piso, tal vez el pelinaranja nunca hubiera despertado de su trance.

La contemplo por un pequeño instante, esta vez mas consciente de la situación. Físicamente ella seguía siendo la misma, pequeña y frágil a primera vista, ojos enormes de un color que nunca pudo definir bien, su clásico mechón rebelde en el centro de la cara y esa presencia que la caracterizaba como buena Kuchiki , una mezcla de elegancia, fortaleza y orgullo. Sin embargo esta vez no fue como los anteriores reencuentros, en ese instante pasaron por su mente todos los recuerdos que tenía desde que se convirtió en shinigami hasta el preciso momento en el que perdió sus poderes y la dejo de ver por completo. El pelinaranja se sintió de inmediato invadido por un extraño sentimiento. Algo volvía en ese momento, pero de una manera diferente, aquel sentimiento lo alentaba y a la vez calmaba el dolor de una herida en su interior, entonces ¿Acaso no había estado bien hasta ese momento? Trato de repetir la mentira que ni el mismo se tragaba, una vez más. Y por alguna extraña razón todo el peso de aquellos 17 meses vacios y deprimentes desapareció tan rápido que llego a pensar que nunca habían existido, el tiempo nunca había sido mas humillado como en aquel momento , cualquier especie de rencor y resentimiento que habría podido albergar luego de su partida se fue, y de la nada algo lo invadió de pies a cabeza, algo fuerte, algo grande y como si de un rayo se tratase lo electrocuto dejándolo con una sensación un poco incomoda, una sensación rara y nueva para el. Y aquel estado de shock del cual era prisionero paso a ser , en tan solo unos segundos, lo mas reconfortante que había sentido en su vida.

Rukia giro dirigiéndose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el joven del eterno ceño fruncido y con una media sonrisa y una mirada, dijo todo lo que era posible y aun más. Así ambos se quedaron por un momento, simplemente mirándose, simplemente haciendo lo que tan bien sabían hacer, conectándose de manera tan natural como era su costumbre mediante algo tan simple como una mirada, diciendo muchas cosas y a la vez sin decir nada.

-Yoh! Ichigo! – Hablo con entusiasmo la pelinegra, como si se hubieran visto apenas ayer, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo aquel tiempo hubiera sido tan solo un mal sueño.

-…- El no dijo nada.

-¡Que ocurre Idiota? ¿Chappy te comió la lengua? ¿O es que me extrañaste tanto que perdiste el habla? Ah! Ya sé! Todo este tiempo estuviste deprimido sin mis encantadores dibujos!- Soltó de repente la ojivioleta primero con su tono de superioridad y burla pero luego con algo de nerviosismo al no ver respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero.

-…- Seguía sin decir nada y solo se limitaba a contemplarla.

-Ichigo! Vamos Ichigo ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- le dijo la joven tratando de captar su atención aun sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte del ex sustituto.

-… - no articuló ni un sonido, pero en un acto más instintivo y menos consciente, mas sincero y simple, mas espontaneo y menos al estilo del Ichigo Kurosaki que trataba de mantener siempre una imagen y mas al del Shinigami valiente que se lanza sin miedo a una batalla, se acerco a ella y de una forma un poco brusca llevo su mano detrás de su cabeza , torpemente la atrajo hacia su pecho y con la mano libre la rodeo, él la abrazó, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo presente en la sala haciendo que sus hermanas se sonrojaran, provocando que la mandíbula de su padre cayera hasta el piso y sobre todo dejando sin habla a la orgullosa shinigami que se quedo pasmada de la impresión ,la abrazó.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, de no dejarla ir, de no dejar que escape de aquella unión tan humana y sincera, tan inocente pero llena de todas las emociones que brotaban de su corazón y que serian imposibles de explicar sin importar que lenguaje humano se utilizara, la estrecho con toda la fuerza del mundo para nunca mas dejarla ir. Entonces comprendiendo el significado de tal acto ella correspondió el abrazo y él se sintió mas tranquilo y completo de lo que jamás hubiera podido siquiera imaginar en una vida en la que ella no formara parte de su mundo.

Hubiera sido muy bueno mantener esa unión por toda la eternidad, tan hermosa y tan perfecta.

Tan irreal y dolorosa, y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

-Ichi ni san, ¡despierta! ¡Ya es hora de cenar! – Grito la gemela rubia desde la cocina.

– Ichi ni eres muy flojo, estuviste durmiendo toda la tarde – le complemento Karin sentada en el comedor.

Otra vez había soñado lo mismo. Pero mientras más trataba de no pensar en ello, mas se convencía de algo, los sueños nunca mienten.

Se estiro perezosamente, y camino hacia la cocina mientras despejaba su mente de todas esas ideas de abrazos y reencuentros imposibles por el momento.

Se revolvio con una mano la llamativa cabellera naranja que lo caracterizaba y penso en voz alta.

17 meses.

-Y casi un poco más-

** Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado! Las criticas serán muy bien recibidas ya que solo así mejoraré. Una manzana muy loca les desea SUERTE!<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
